


Not Going Soft

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd love to see Allison affecting Peter too and him not realize he's becoming less harsh the further along her pregnancy goes. Like one day he realizes he's sitting on that couch rubbing Allison's feet and has been for a while now and got distracted from whatever depravity he was planning because the almost pained little noises she makes when his thumbs dig into the balls of her feet are so damn satisfying so ofc peter is horrified of the domesticity and proceeds to make ally come like four times in a row till she's crying with oversensitivity because he hasn't gone soft."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Soft

Peter drove Allison back to Beacon Hills some days later, silent, knowing that the unexpected was what the biggest chill down Allison's spine. He had her right where he wanted her - she was trapped. No escape, heavily pregnant, and hooked onto the pleasure he could offer, whether she liked it or not. If she left, she'd miss it, and they both knew it. The only thing that would make her even less likely to resist would be giving birth, and that was still some time away. But soon, Peter hoped. He grew hard just thinking about it.

As far as she was into the pregnancy, as well as the harsh treatment at the hands of so many people, Allison was exhausted, mentally and physically. Stepping into the apartment in the dead of night, she moved through to the bedroom, lying down, and allowing Peter to remove what little clothes she had been wearing. Needing to rest after the long drive, he ignored her for the rest of the night going to sleep, assuming she'd do the same thing. In her sleep, she tossed and turned, uncomfortable and in pain at times, but either Peter didn't notice, or he didn't care enough to see what was wrong. The next morning, she was awake before Peter, and watched as stirred, turning to face her.

"Good morning, Princess." He murmured, his hands stroking over her stomach, before moving up to her nipples. A little manipulating, and Allison grunted as her milk began to squirt out, across her chest, and Peter licked it up. Allison's eyes closed, exhaling contentedly. "Does that feel better?" His voice almost sounded concerned, and that only confused Allison more.

"Y-Yes sir. Thank you." She muttered, looking down. The heaviness of the milk in her breasts had been making them hurt even more than before, so milking her relieved some pressure, as much as it was pleasurable for Peter. He pressed his mouth over one of her nipples, sucking it directly into his mouth, while playing with and pinching the other. By the time he got bored, Allison's shoulders untensed completely, moving her hand to her stomach. The child within her was moving around, and knowing that, it only reminded her that there was a life she was carrying. One of a viscious Alpha, and one who had control over her at that.

"Don't bother getting dressed." Peter said, withdrawing from her body, and grabbing a pair of sweatpants for himself, and moving to the kitchen. Having been gone for a little while, there wasn't too much food in the fridge, but there was enough to pull something together. As he cooked, he thought over things, trying to work out exactly what to do to her next. He was running out of his own ideas, so he made a mental note to look online to see what other humiliations he could provide his slave. There would be more once she wasn't pregnant, of course, but for the time being he couldn't risk the life of a member of his pack. Their life was more important than Allison's, after all.

As Peter stopped cooking, he stared down at the table, horrified. Without paying attention to what he was doing, he'd made two plates of eggs and bacon. He'd gone out of his way to do something for the slave that was walking into the room. He clenched his teeth, angry at himself - he was not soft. She and her family deserved nothing nice from him. And the sooner she gave birth and was less valuable, the better. He only grew more angry as she moved to sit at the kitchen table, ready to eat.

He was supposed to be screwing her mind over, not the other way around.

"Did I say you could sit there, whore?" He snapped, pulling the chair out from underneath her, and proceeding to throw it down, smashing against the door, and away from Allison. "You belong on your knees."

"I... My back was hurting me, I thought..."

"You're a slave. A slut. You're not here to think." Peter snarled, his eyes flashing red, and he had to remember to control himself, lest the beast take over. Instead he grabbed a small silver bowl from on top of the fridge, and emptied her food into it, breaking it up a little. Meanwhile, Allison moved to kneel on the floor, wincing slightly at the pain in her back. As the bowl was thrown down in front of her, she shuddered, knowing what was expected of her. "Eat."

"Yes sir.. I'm sorry." She sniffed out, lowering her head. She moved her hand to pick up the bacon, but Peter grabbed her hand, and some cord, folding her arm at the elbow, and tying it.

"Dogs don't use their paws to eat." Peter shrugged, ignoring her whimpers of frustration. After she was tied, he said nothing for a while, just ate his own food, his cock hardening as he watched her eat. The sounds coming from her mouth were depraved whines, desperate noises of pain and discomfort, and the slurp as she tried to lick up the egg from around the bowl. Once she finished, she didn't move, and Peter moved to his knees, tilting her head up, chuckling at the mess around her face.

"You'll eat all meals like this from now on." He decided.

"Yes sir."

"And why is that?"

"I'm your slave, sir." Allison teared up, the words bringing about a helpless scent, and Peter grabbed her collar, pulling her in the direction of the couch. Her face was pressed into the seat, her legs spread wider. Allison felt the cold air on her pussy lips, and she took deep breaths, having no idea of what was to come. The next thing she felt was a cold metal object pressed against her clit, and Peter's hot lips pressing against her pussy. Before she could understand what was happening, the egg pressed at her clit was turned up to full speed, her knees almost buckling at the pleasure, made all the worse as Peter began to lick at her, hungrily. He was going to make sure she learnt her place. Knew he was the only one that could fuck her over. He wasn't soft, and he'd make her suffer in pleasure and pain. Keeping the egg held firmly against her clit, he bit softly at her folds, a motion that caused Allison to tense up, screaming out in an orgasm, her pussy riding his face. Feeling her muscles contract against his tongue, he smirked to himself, and carried on.

Allison rode out her orgasm for as long as she possibly could, to the point that it hurt, but still her body was being stimulated, pushed closer to a second orgasm. Tears began to build in her eyes from the overstimulation, and she gritted her teeth as a second orgasm hit, not a minute after the first one. Feeling Peter and the egg move, Allison relaxed, sure that this was it, before instead, she found Peter's hard cock pressed into her pussy, the egg pressed against her clit again.

"Please... please sir, stop..." She sobbed, turning her head to look his way, but he was ignoring her, gripping onto her hips tightly. Her stomach swayed beneath her, her hands balled into fists from the intensity.

"You don't want me to fuck you, whore? You've liked it for months, what makes now any different? How are you any less of a slut now than before?" He snarled, his eyes growing redder the same rate that his knot expanded. As many times as she'd been knotted now, it still hurt Allison, and she sobbed her way into her third orgasm, beginning to feel light-headed. "Answer me!" Peter snapped, slapping her ass. "Tell me you don't want to be a whore any more."

"I-I..." Allison stammered, before screaming in anger at herself for not knowing what to answer. Of course she shouldn't want to, of course she didn't want this right now... But he made her come so much. Made her feel so good. And even as she sat here, tears flowing down her cheeks, she hated herself that she didn't know how to answer.

"What are you, Princess?" Peter said, his knot firmly locked in now, groaning as his come released inside her over and over again. "If you tell me you don't want this, you can stop all this now. Walk out the door. Have me killed." He moved his hips a few more times, feeling Allison's body tensing up already.

"I'm a whore!" She screamed out at last, crying out and sobbing into her fourth orgasm of the day, completely spent. "I'm a fucking whore... your... your whore..." Her vision began to blur, and Peter watched as he shoulders sunk, his slave having fainted from the intensity. Moving away once his knot allowed him to, Peter sprayed the last loads of come across her back. Briefly he considered moving her to the bed, but checking his child's heartbeat was still strong, he simply shrugged his shoulders, going to take his own shower.


End file.
